Just A bit Unlikely
by princesspevensie
Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now, The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master.
1. Prolouge: Time Crash

**Just A Bit Unlikely….**

_Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now, The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Been a long time, I know. But good news though! The Sequel is finally here. Now, before we get started; I'm not gonna do The Voyage of The Damned, only because I really don't see how Rose could make such a huge difference than The Doctor, even though Kylie was amazing in it. Plus, I really want to get to Donna meeting The Master. **

**And just a warning, this chapter might be short….**

**Anyway, enough talking. Let's start the show!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- Thalia's Story (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters soundtrack)**

**- The Life and Death of Amy Pond (Doctor Who: series 5 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Prologue: Time Crash**

* * *

"**Who** the hell are you?" The Doctor asked, looking the strange woman up and down.

Rose just blinked. "Which Doctor are you?"

The Doctor frowned. "I'm the fifth. But who are you?"

Rose gapped at the man. "The Doctor wore a cricket outfit and a…. celery stick…._Really_?"

The Doctor glared at her. "_Who_ are you?" he demanded. "And how are you flying _my _Tardis!"

Rose bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I should say. Could disrupt the time lines and everything but why are you wearing a celery stick? They should be used for eating not being a decorative item," she said.

"Shut up! There is something wrong with my Tardis and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some blonde ape who doesn't know what she's talking about, ranting in my face about everything that happens in front of her!" The Doctor snapped.

Rose blinked again. When The Doctor was talking about his past regenerations, he wasn't kidding when he said he was rude before. But this takes the cake.

"Sorry, Doctor," she replied quietly, looking down at the grated floor.

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you," he said after a pause and turned to the console. He frowned. "What have you done to my Tardis? You've changed the desktop theme... what is this one then, coral?"

Rose shrugged. "I didn't even know that the Tardis had a desktop theme change!" she defended herself.

The Doctor grimace. "It's worse than the leopard skin," he complained making Rose giggle quietly.

She then noticed that he pulled out half-moon glasses and put them on. "You still have glasses? Even from way back? I'm getting good blackmail today."

The Doctor gave her a look. "I need them," he explained.

Rose snorted. "You only wear them to make you look smart."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not_!"

Just then alarms started to ring.

"That's an alert. Level five. Indicates a temporal collision. It's like two Tardis's have merged, but there's definitely only one Tardis present. Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the Tardis. That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of..."

Rose moved to the monitor and pushed it towards the fifth Doctor.

"…...Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't? Belgium?" he asked Rose.

Rose pulled out her sonic in reply. "You need this?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Rose huffed. "Even back then and you still don't ask for help when you need it," she muttered under her breath.

The Doctor looked at Rose with a tiny frown on his face. "Who are you?"

Rose just smirked. "Why don't you find out?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "You're not…."

Rose continued to smirk. "Yep."

"You can't be…"

"But I am…"

"…. A fan!"

Rose frowned as she took in what he'd said. "WHAT!"

The Doctor didn't reply. Instead he returned to look at the monitor as it began to beep again.

"Level ten now. This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium…" The Doctor said quickly as he scattered around the console.

Rose just stared at this version of The Doctor. "I am not a fan! I'm you're bloody companion from the future, you git!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at the woman before a bell went off. "Ah! The Cloister Bell."

Rose huffed. "Well, I guess I'd better help you," she said as they both went around the console and flickered buttons.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" The Doctor replied as his eyes widened.

Rose bit her lip. "That might've been my fault. Sorry, I had the shields down when your Tardis merged into mine. But maybe… Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off, lets fry those Zeiton crystals should put everything back to where they belong."

The Doctor frowned in confusion. "But you'll blow up the Tardis!"

Rose snorted. "I'm sure you did that before," she muttered under her breath. She was gonna ask The Master, who was currently still unconscious in one of the bedrooms. "It's the only way."

"But who told you that?"

Rose smiled softly. "Spoilers," she said as she pulled down a leaver.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant," The Doctor breathed.

"Explosion cancels out implosion," she added.

"…Matter stays constant. But that's brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the Tardis like that."

Rose just blushed. "Thanks… I think, but I didn't have to figure it out."

"That's because you remembered," The Doctor said in awe.

Rose nodded before another alarm sounded and went to check the monitor. "Sorry Doctor, but time's up and the Tardis's are separating and where are you now? Oh and just a head's up, The Master came back."

The Doctor groaned. "Really? Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

Rose blinked. "He had a beard? But no. He had a human wife though."

The Doctor began to fade when he came back. "Oh and Rose, remember to put the shields up!"

Rose just grinned before she did what he told her and went to check on The Master with a slight bounce in her step.


	2. Partner's In Crime: Part 1

**Just A Bit Unlikely….**

_Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- A Noble Girl About Town (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

**- Who's Up For an Adventure? (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)**

**- Corridors and Fire Escape (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Partners In Crime: Part 1….**

* * *

**It **was a bright and sunny day in London, England. A woman with red head was walking down a street, holding a bright red folder and was dressed in a suit. Donna Noble had a determined expression as she stopped near a building that was called 'Adipose Industries'. She may look like she was job hunting, but she had a hidden ambition. She was looking for Rose Tyler, the woman who showed her what life could be like with adventure. Donna took a deep breath before she walked inside the building.

On another street, a man with short brown hair and a woman with blonde hair were walking towards the same building. The man was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black boots while the woman wore navy blue blazer, a white button shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt with black high heels and her hair was tied up in a neat bun.

These two people were Rose Tyler and The Master. Since Rose cured the drums on board the Tardis, The Master was easier to cope with. Despite his mood swings and sarcastic comments. While Rose was opening the back door, The Master was tapping his foot in an impatient manner. When the door did open, Rose rolled her eyes at The Master before she entered the building with The Master following her.

When they passed a security guard, Rose flashed the psychic paper to him.

"Rose Tyler and Harold Saxon. Health and safety," she said and the guard let the go.

The Master raised his eyebrow. "Really? _Harold Saxon_, _Health_ and _safety_?"

Rose just gave him a look. "I didn't hear _you_ making any suggestions," she hissed as they snuck into projector room.

The two Time Lords watched as reporters settled into a lecture room with the director, Miss Foster giving a meeting about the pills that seemed to make people lose weight. Miss Foster was dressed in a black suit, shoes and glasses. She looked rather intimidating.

"Adipose Industries," she began. "The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age," she said as she held up a small red and white pill. "And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..." she turned to a screen behind her and letters came onto the screen with a loud males voice came through the room.

"_The fat just walks away…"_

Master nudged Rose in the stomach and nodded to the man who was staring at them curiously.

"Rose Tyler and Harold Saxon. Health and Safety…. Film department…" she said and the man nodded before going back to what he was doing. He didn't notice that Rose was glaring at The Master.

"Why are we here again?" The Master grumbled, looking annoyed.

Rose huffed. "Because this pill is taking England by a storm something weird is going on if a million customers are paying for one little pill."

The Master scoffed. "So you think that it's alien?"

Rose shrugged. "It could be…"

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" A reporter spoke up. "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

Miss Foster laughed. "Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige."

An animation of the pill came up on the screen. _"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..."_

Rose sighed while The Master smirked, clearly enjoying Rose being bored. When the film clip was done, Miss Foster turned back to the reporters.

"One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective," Miss Foster said, smirking.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked.

Miss Foster seemed irritated but she answered anyway. "We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin_."

Rose turned to The Master with a raised eyebrow who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. You win," he muttered.

Rose smirked. Of course she was right. Something fishy was going on here, and she was going to find out what.

….

The two strolled through the corridors and ended up at the call centre of the industry. The Master and Rose sat down next to a dark-skinned woman who was talking on a headset. She looked at them surprised.

"Rose Tyler and Harold Saxon. Health and Safety, don't mind us," Rose whispered as she flashed up the psychic paper.

"We deliver within three working days. The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant," The woman said, passing a black box to Rose who opened it and took out a gold chain with a gold capsule inside. Rose turned to The Master who sat next to her and passed it for him to examine. "It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no," she added, making Rose shook her head as the woman on the phone wanted a pen. The salesperson hung up. "Sorry about that…"

Rose smiled politely. "Mr. Saxon and I need to keep the pill for testing. And we also need a copy of your customers up to date. Could you print them off?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Rose stood up. "So where's the printer?"

"Just across there," the woman replied as she pressed the print button.

"Has it got paper?" Rose asked.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, Jim keeps it stocked."

As Rose sat down, Miss Foster entered the room with two bald body guards in tow. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention," she said as Rose and The Master hid in the cubicle and the salespeople stood up. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it," she demanded before she walked off and everyone went back to work.

That was when Rose and The Master left with a copy of customers. They also left without seeing Donna Noble.

….

A person knocking on the door made a man wearing a dark green sweater answer it. Rose plastered a grin on her face.

"Mr Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries," she said, flashing the psychic paper. "And I just need to ask you a few questions."

When she was inside Roger sat in the chair while Rose was pacing, asking every question she could think of while The Master was inspecting the gold pill inside the Tardis.

"So, how long have you been on the pills, Mr Davey?" Rose asked.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos," Rodger replied happily.

"And that's the same amount every day?"

Rodger nodded. "One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

Rose bit her lip. "What makes you say that?"

Rodger sighed. "That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time."

Five minutes later and Rose and Rodger were outside of his house, looking at the burglar alarm.

"It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes," Rodger said, annoyed.

Rose frowned. "But with no burglars?"

Rodger shrugged. "Nothing, I've given up looking."

"Tell me, Rodger. Do you have a cat flap?"

Rodger nodded and showed her through the kitchen where the cat flap was imbedded within the backdoor. Rose knelt down on the floor, poking it thoroughly.

"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person," Rodger said, frowning as he knelt beside Rose.

Rose snorted quietly. "Trust me, I've met cat people and you're nothing like them," she muttered, assuring him.

"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Rodger asked, ignoring Rose's comment.

Rose sighed heavily. "Well, the thing is with cat flaps, they don't let things in, they let things out as well."

Rodger turned to her. "Like what?"

Rose's eyes widened. "The fat just walks away," she whispered, realizing what was happening.

….

Ten minutes later, unaware that Donna was at a customer's house as well; Rose stepped outside Rodger's house and shook the man's hand.

"Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so. The trial period had ended and you look great," Rose said quickly when an alarm sound began beeping. "Oh!" she took out a device that The Master made earlier and frowned. "I gotta go!" she added as she sprinted down the street.

As she ran, Rose stared at the device in confusion as it started to go crazy. She stopped for a bit before she shook it, smacked it and blew on it. Rose held it out in front of her and took off running again. Suddenly the device went crazy as a dark van flew by. She tried to ran after the car but ended up being deserted and the signal on the device went dead.

Rose huffed in irritation. "I'm gonna kill The Master," she growled before she walked back to the Tardis and to give the said man a piece of her mind.

….

Rose and The Master went back into Adipose Industries. Rose unlocked the fire exit door and they slipped inside before walking down the corridor and she used the sonic to open a storage door before she locked it when she and The Master were inside.

Rose was wearing dark jeans with a light purple top and a dark purple leather jacket and leather boots while The Master wore dark black jeans, a grey top and a back hoodie.

The Master looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So we're hiding in a broom cupboard. Are we going play Adam and Eve now?"

Rose snorted. "I told you before, it's not gonna happen."

The Master shrugged with a grin. "Well if that's the case, you're going to have to read this," he said as he pulled out an old, dust and heavy old book from his pocket, Rose briefly wondered how it fitted in there, and dumped it into Rose's lap.

Rose looked at The Master in confusion. "What's this for?"

The Master smirked. "It's going to teach you how to be a Time Lady. Get reading."

Rose groaned as she turned the page. She was going to be stuck here for the next five hours, with a crazy idiot and has to read! Then again, it could've been worse.

….

It was ten past six when Rose and The Master exited the cubical. Both of them cracked their necks and rolled their shoulders to get rid of the tension in their muscles they got within the past hours. Rose made her way to the roof with The Master following in her footsteps. When they arrived, she found a window cleaner box and got inside, dragging The Master with her before they went down.

Rose took out the stethoscope that her mother gave her when The Doctor regenerated and collapsed before using it on the window to hear the voices inside Miss Foster's office. The Master couldn't hear anything and he made it perfectly clear to Rose by glaring at her while he slumped against the box. Rose gave him an apologetic look before turning her attention to the voices in the room.

"_Sit there."_

"_I'm phoning my editor,"_ another woman said. Ah, it was Penny. The reporter. Great.

"_I said sit."_

"_You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"_

"_Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me; I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."_

"_So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"_

"_Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."_

"_Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?"_

"_I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these… are my children."_

"_You're kidding me. What the hell is that?"_

Rose stood up slowly, making The Master rise as well. Rose saw Penny tied onto a chair with Miss Foster standing in front of her desk and her bodyguards flanked either side of her.

"_Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."_

A flash of red hair made Rose turn her head and saw the last person she expected to see staring back at her in shock.

"Donna!" Rose mouthed sending The Master into a silent fit of hysterics, even though he has no idea on who the woman was. It was just entertainment to see Rose in shock.

Donna's mouth dropped open. "Rose!"

Rose looked confused. Why would Donna be there of all places?"How!"

"OH MY GOD" Donna said silently, her eyes wide.

"But… how?"

"It's me!" Donna said, pointing to herself.

"Well… I can see that."Rose mouthed.

Donna grinned. "OH THIS IS BRILLIANT!" she replied silently, giving the blonde two thumbs up before turning to The Master. "Who's that guy?"she asked pointing to The Master.

Rose huffed. "Tell you later," she said making The Master glare at her and nudged her in the stomach. Rose rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Donna. "But what are you doing there?"

Donna continued to grin. "I'm looking for you!"

Rose looked confused as she pointed to herself. "What for?"

Donna then did this elaborate mime about looking for Rose.

The Master turned to Rose with a raised eyebrow. "And you wonder why I think that apes are stupid."

Rose gave him a look before turning back to Donna when she jabbed her thumb to her left and stopped the mime. Her tongue was caught within her teeth as she stared at something. Rose and The Master followed her gaze and saw Miss Foster looking at both of them with an irritated expression.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked.

After a pause, The Master turned to the sinister woman and nodded. "Yes!" he mouthed.

Rose rolled her eyes once again before she turned to Donna who stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Run!" she said, using the sonic screwdriver to lock the door, just to give Donna more time as she turned and left.

"Get her!" Miss Foster barked before Rose used her sonic to make the cleaner box go up. "And them!"

Once they arrived on the roof, Rose got out and pulled The Master with her.

"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs when they bumped into Donna Noble.

Donna grinned at Rose as she hugged her. "Oh My God! I can't believe it! You're even wearing the same clothes. Don't you ever change?" she asked quickly as she released her before turning to The Master. "And who's he?"

Rose shrugged. "He's The Master… rival of The Doctor and a Time Lord. And yes, I do change!"

The Master snorted. "Great, another stray," he muttered when Donna slapped him.

"Oi! Watch it buddy," Donna growled.

Rose snorted as she looked down to see Miss Foster's bodyguards coming up the stairs. "Don't start fighting you two," she said as she grabbed their hands. "Just like old times," she added happily as they sprinted up the stairs.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter done! How did you guys like it? Personally I reckon The Master and Donna would've been great at winding The Doctor up if he survived. But no… he had to die. Anyway the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Partner's In Crime: Part 2

**Just A Bit Unlikely….**

_Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- The Duel (Narnia: prince Caspian soundtrack)**

**- Life among the distant stars (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

**- Up the shard (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

**- I might change my mind (Doctor Who: series 7 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Partners In Crime: Part 2….  
**

* * *

"**Cos **I thought, how would you find Rose? Then I thought, look for trouble and then she'll turn up," Donna explained in an excited babble as she, The Master and Rose came on the roof. The Master snorted at the truth of the statement while Rose gave him a look and went to the controls to the window cleaner and used her sonic screwdriver.

"…So I looked everywhere, you name it: UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet she's connected. Cos the thing is, Rose, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna continued as she stood behind Rose.

Rose raised her eyebrow at Donna. "What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

The Master snorted. "Out of all that babble, you ask about the bees?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!" Donna replied as Rose climbed into the box. The Master sighed before he followed her.

"Come on, in you get," Rose demanded.

Donna looked at Rose incredulously. "What? In that _thing_?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, in this thing!"

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again," Donna pointed out in confusion as she started to climb the ladder.

Rose shook her head. "No, they can't. I locked the controls so I'm the only one who can control them. Unless she's got a sonic device of her own which is very unlikely…"

"Because, she'll have to be an alien," The Master added with a nod as they started to go down, not hearing the door opening.

Suddenly the box went down fast, but Rose used her sonic to aim at the controls to make it stop. The box stopped with a jerk when Rose had an idea.

"Hang on! We can use the window. Damn it! It's deadlocked!" she cursed.

The Master shrugged. "Well… I could've used my lazer screwdriver, but you took it off me," he reminded her as he leaned against the box.

Rose glared at him. "After what happened last year, you'd think I let you carry it around?"

Donna bent down and stood up with a spanner in her hand. "Oi! Stop arguing and help me smash it!"

Donna began to smash the window with the spanner while Rose used her fist. The Master just smirked at them when he looked up after hearing a sonic device.

"Hate to alarm you, but it seems that the cable is going to snap," he said sarcastically when the cable actually did snap, sending Donna falling out while Rose and The Master managed to held on the inside.

"DONNA!" Rose shouted as she found the woman in question hanging on the broken cable, swinging madly in the air.

"ROSE! HELP ME!" Donna shrieked.

"HOLD ON!"

Donna growled and rolled her eyes. "I AM, BLONDIE!"

Rose suddenly felt the Master digging into the pocket where she'd kept her sonic and saw him using it on Miss Foster who was going to cut the other cable. The sonic came down and The Master caught it before handing Rose back hers and used Miss Foster's to open the window.

'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD'VE STAYED AT HOME!" Donna screamed, glaring at Rose.

The Master managed to get the window and Rose widened her eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute!" she yelled to Donna before she followed The Master and climbed through the window.

Rose and The Master ran as fast as they could down the stairs into Miss Foster's office where Penny was still tied down to a chair.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Penny asked as Rose opened the window where Donna's feet were dangling.

"What're you? A journalist?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"…Well, make it up!" Rose snapped as she grabbed Donna's legs. The Master stood near the door to keep a look out.

"GET OFF!" Donna shrieked.

"I got you! Would you stop kicking me?" Rose shouted as she managed to get Donna through the window without receiving a black eye.

Donna huffed as she straightened her jacket. "I was right. It's always like this with you isn't it?"

Rose grinned with her tongue caught in her teeth. "Oh yes! And off we go!"

As she grabbed Donna's and The Master's hand, she heard Penny yell, "OI!" and poked her head back in.

"Sorry!" Rose said as she used her sonic screwdriver and untied Penny. "Now do yourself a favour and get out!"

….

The Master, Rose and Donna ran through many corridors when they ended bumping into Miss Foster and her two body guards. Donna and Rose were panting slightly while The Master and Miss Foster stood calmly and seemed to be glaring at each other.

"Well then… at last," Miss Foster said, glaring at the three of them.

"Hello," Donna greeted waving her hand slightly.

Rose grinned. "Hi, I'm Rose."

"I'm Donna…"

"And I'm The Master."

Miss Foster scoffed. "Lovely, the three Musketeers," she teased making the three of them glance at each other. "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

Rose's eyes widened as she pulled out Miss Foster's pen from her pocket. "Oh right! I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek, right?" she asked Donna, showing her the pen.

Donna nodded, examining it. "Oh yeah, it's very sleek."

The Master shrugged. "It's not like my laser screwdriver," he commented which made Rose glare at him.

Rose turned to Miss Foster. "And if you'll sign your real name… that would be…"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class," Miss Foster said proudly.

The Master snorted. "You're a bloody wet nurse… using the apes as surrogates."

Miss Foster pursed her lips and glared at The Master. "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost," she explained.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet? They're not exactly hard to miss."

Miss Foster shrugged. "Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked, incredulously.

"Yes if you like."

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her," Donna said to Rose who turned to Miss Foster.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things," Miss Foster cooed, pouting slightly, making Rose and Donna glare at the woman.

"What about poor Stacey?" Donna gasped.

Rose pursed her lips tightly. "Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law," she said flatly.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asked, narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"Quite the opposite. I'm trying to help you Matron. This is your one chance, cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you," Rose replied.

"I hardly think that you can stop bullets," Miss Foster pointed out and her two bodyguards cocked their guns and aimed at the trio.

Rose held up her arms. "Now, hold on for a sec… before dying… Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" she asked, pulling out her own sonic screwdriver.

There was a pause before Miss Foster shook her head. "No," she admitted.

"Well I do," The Master said as he covered his ears.

Rose grinned. "I don't either, so let's found out!" she said as she pointed Miss Foster's pen and her own at each other and turned them on.

A high pitch sound erupted and filled the room, making Donna, Miss Foster and her two body guards cover their ears. It continued for a while until some glass shattered into pieces which made Donna sigh and push Rose roughly.

"Come on!" she shouted as she ran.

The Master nodded. "For once, I agree with an ape," he said as he followed.

Rose shoved the sonic devices into her pocket and ran after them.

….

The Master and Rose led Donna down to the basement and into the cleaners storage cupboard and Rose began to chuck everything out.

Donna grinned. "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it."

The Master nodded. "I know. Rose doesn't though."

Rose snorted. "That's cause you want to play 'Adam and Eve.'"

Donna scrunched up her face. "I did not need to know that."

After Rose chucked out most things she walked into the room, Donna and The Master followed.

"The Master and I were hacking into this thing all day after I finished reading a book that he gave me. The matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this," she said as she held up the sonic pen. "I can get into it."

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy," Rose hissed as she connected two wires together, knowing that they'll shock Miss Foster's body guards. She then looked up at the machine that was hidden in the wall. "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" she muttered.

That was when The Master started to help Rose with the wires and Donna held them.

Donna bit her bottom lip. "You look older," she commented.

Rose raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "Thanks, I think."

"Other than Misery Guts over there, were you on your own?"

The Master growled. "I am not a misery guts," he said, thoroughly offended.

Rose ignored him. "Yep. Well no… I had this friend called Martha. And things happened which destroyed her whole life. Part of it was _his_ fault. But she's fine… she's gone…"

"…What about The Doctor?" Donna asked softly

The Master stiffened and clenched his fists together before returning to work while Rose closed her eyes tightly and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

"He's still lost… I thought you were gonna travel the world," Rose recalled.

Donna scoffed. "Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer," she muttered, mostly to herself.

Rose frowned. "What offer?" she asked dismissively as she and The Master fiddled with the wires.

"To come with you," Donna replied.

Rose froze as she looked at the red head. "You'd come with me?" she asked.

Donna nodded excitedly. "Oh yes please," she squealed.

Rose nodded. "Okay…"

The Master let out a long suffering sigh. "Yay… and I thought we were through with apes after the Freak and the Jones child left…"

Donna and Rose glared at him when a female computer voice said, "_Inducer activated_."

Donna looked at the computer with wide eyes. "What's it doing now?" she whispered.

"She's started the programme," Rose replied, panicked.

Ten minutes later, Rose and The Master managed to stop the programme when Donna revealed that she had a second gold pendant which they needed to save the world. Just when they thought it was all over, a loud noise came and a crash which made all three of them look up.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked quietly.

The Master shrugged. "Probably the nursery ship…" he said and Donna nodded slowly.

The computer lit up and said "_Incoming signal_."

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna suggested.

Rose shook her head. "Hold on instructions from the Adiposian First Family. She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Oh, we're not the ones in trouble now, she is!"

Rose flew out of the cupboard and started to run to the roof with Donna and The Master following her.

She had to stop Miss Foster before another death was on her shoulders.

….

The three of them arrived in time to see the millions of Adipose flying to the ship.

Donna frowned as she looked up. "So what are you going to do then Rose, blow it up?"

Rose turned to her. "They're just children. They can't help where they come from. And don't give him any ideas," she added glancing wearily at The Master who was narrowing his eyes at the ship.

Donna snorted. "Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good."

Rose thought about it before she nodded. "Yeah she did… she was like a sister to me… Jack was like a brother though… except he wants to get inside everyone's pants," she added.

Donna scoffed. "Sounds like every bloke I met so far."

The sounds of the Adipose cooing made them turn and they waved at them when the Adipose was waving.

"I'm waving at _fat_…" Donna pointed out.

Rose shrugged as they stopped. "Actually as a diet plan, it sort of works…" she trailed off as she glanced at the side. "There she is!" she snapped and she ran towards the edge of the building. Miss Foster was soaring high in the sky in the blue beam. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

Miss Foster looked at Rose. "Oh, I don't think so, Rose. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon," she said calmly.

Rose groaned. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" she asked Donna and The Master before turning to Miss Foster. "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

Miss Foster glared at Rose. "What, so you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions… they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!" she shouted.

Miss Foster smirked proudly. "I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children," she said loudly and held her arms out.

Rose nodded. "Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!"

The beam vanished which made Miss Foster's eyes widened as she fell down to the ground with a scream. Donna buried her head into Rose's neck who closed her eyes and winced when she heard Miss Foster's body land on the ground. The Master barely blinked and the three of them looked up and saw some of the adipose waving at them before the ship took off, disappearing from Earth.

….

Rose was lost in her thoughts as she chucked Miss Foster's pen in the bin outside the Adipose building. While The Master was brushing off the dust on his hoodie, Donna was looking around curiously. Then Penny came up to them, still tied firmly to the chair.

"Oi! You three! You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" she said angrily before she crept away.

The Master snorted. "Pathetic…" he muttered.

Donna sighed. "See, some people just can't take it…"

Rose shook her head. "Nope," she agreed.

Donna suddenly grinned. "And some people can. So… Tardis… come on," she said and grabbed Rose and The Master's hands and hurled them to her car when it was parked near the Tardis. "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this… I packed ages ago just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather... it goes anywhere," she babbled as she opened up her car and started to bring out suitcases.

The Master raised his eyebrows as he now held a box in his hands. "You've got a hat box?"

Donna grinned. "Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!"

When all of her suitcases were out, The Master was holding the hat box and two suitcases while Rose was surrounded by the rest, giving Donna a serious look. The Master fidgeted in the spot while Donna stood in the doorway of the Tardis.

"Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and... You're not saying much.." she added quietly, noticing Rose's serious look.

Rose bit her lip as she glanced at The Master who was not in a good mood and looked at Donna. "The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate."

Donna's eyes widened in shock while The Master snorted. "YOU JUST WANT TO MATE!" she screeched.

Rose shook her head quickly. "No, not like that… I just want a best friend!" she amended.

Donna calmed down. "Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I don't swing that way! So I can come?" she asked hopefully.

Rose nodded with a grin. "Of course you can!"

Donna was about to latch herself on Rose when a thought came to her. "Car keys," she recalled as she took out the car keys.

Rose blinked. "What?"

Donna smiled. "I've still got my mum's car key. Won't be a minute," she replied as she hurried off.

Rose turned to The Master who raised his eyebrow.

"She's certainly a strange ape," he commented making Rose snort before they started to bring the suitcases inside.

….

"_I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit," Donna explained as she walked down a street after people were still surrounding the crime scene._

"_It was in the sky…" Donna's mum babbled._

_Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there," she said as she threw the keys in the bin._

"_What? A bin?" Donna's mum asked shocked._

_Donna sighed. "Yes, I said bin."_

"_But you can't do that!"_

"_Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye," Donna quickly hanged up on her mum when she noticed a man with spikey brown hair with a long brown trench coat and walked up to him. "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." She then headed to the Tardis, feeling like the happiest woman in the world._

_She didn't see the man turn away and she didn't know that she talked to The Doctor, who looked tired and depressed. _

_The Doctor pursed his lips. He was hoping to catch Rose but he promised Jackie and Pete not to interfere until they knew what they were dealing with. The Doctor shoved his hands deep within the pockets of his coat as he walked away with heavy hearts. He disappeared into thin air when he knew his time was up._

**A/N: and that's part 2 of Partners in Crime and Donna's first adventure with The Master! **

**Sorry about the wait, because of my new job, I work really early and don't finish till like five in the afternoon, which means my energy gets drained…. But don't worry! I'm gonna finish this story until my dying breath, because of you loyal readers!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I will see you soon. You guys are awesome!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Fires of Pompeii: Part 1

**Just A Bit Unlikely….**

_Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- The Sibylline Sisterhood (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

**- The Tour (The Hunger Games: catching fire soundtrack)**

**- Life among the distant stars (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fires of Pompeii: Part 1….**

* * *

**Three** people walked out of the Tardis as she landed on a small curve of a shop. The view was blocked by a sheet which made Rose pull it back. She couldn't help but grin at Donna while The Master groaned.

"Ancient Rome, Donna!" Rose exclaimed as Donna stared around in awe.

"Oh My God! It's so… Roman!" Donna squealed as she walked ahead of them. She then turned back to look at Rose. "This is fantastic!" she added as she hugged Rose who returned the hug with a laugh.

Donna continued to walk down the market street with Rose and The Master following her, clearly bored.

"…I'm here... in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here is dead," Donna pointed out to Rose.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Well, don't go telling them that!"

The Master grinned. "Oh please tell them!"

Donna looked passed Rose's shoulder. "Hold on! That sign over there, it's in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?" she asked in an accusing tone.

The Master snorted. "Ah the wonders of an ape's mind," he teased as he walked around.

Rose rolled her eyes as Donna glared at him with fury. "Don't worry. That's the TARDIS translation circuits. Just makes it look like English and speech as well. You're talking Latin right now."

Donna looked surprised. "Seriously?" she asked and Rose nodded. "I just said 'seriously in Latin," she added with a grin, matching Rose's. "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

Rose shrugged. "How should I know?"

Donna grinned. "I'm gonna try it!" she squealed as she walked up to a man who was running a stall in the market street.

"Hello, sweetheart," the man greeted. "What can I get for you, my love?" he asked.

"Um… Veni, vidi, vici." Donna said.

The stall man looked confused. "Hunh? Sorry?" he asked making Donna raise an eyebrow as the man began to speak slowly and used his hands. "Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy."

Donna nodded. "Yeah!" then she walked back to Rose confused. "What does he mean Celtic?"

"The ape means you just spoke Welsh. Pay attention woman," The Master said disinterestedly.

"Oi! One more word from you Misery Guts and you'll get a slap!" Donna shouted as they walked through the streets. "Won't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "Nah! Ancient Rome, anything goes."

"You've been here before then?" Donna said.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, long time ago. But before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me… okay maybe I was involved but The Doctor started it! But… you'd think that everything would be looming by now. Where is everything?" she muttered quietly to herself.

The Master shrugged. "How bout we walk around aimlessly until we're in danger?" he suggested making Rose snort before she turned right.

The trio were now in another market street when Donna looked up and frowned.

"Oi Rose," she called to the woman in question who turned and walked up to her companion. "I'm not an expert. But there's seven hills of Rome aren't there? How come they only got one?"

As soon as she asked, the ground began to shake which made Rose and Donna's eyes widened.

Rose briefly heard someone shout, "here we go again," when the shaking got more rough as the people around them were trying to hold onto the stores.

Donna gasped. "Wait a minute! One mountain with smoke… that makes this…"

"Pompeii, bloody hell. We're in Pompeii. And on the worst day too. We've landed on volcano day!"

The Master meanwhile was grinning and dancing around like a kid in a candy store.

"Finally some excitement around here!" he shouted laughing maniacally.

….

The one thing you had to learn when travelling to new worlds and different places was that you had to run. Donna couldn't help but be envy at Rose and The Master as they ran in front of her while she was panting behind.

The Master got to the spot where the Tardis was and pulled back the curtain. Rose stopped and gaped and when Donna got there, she gasped.

"Oh you're kidding me. Don't tell me the Tardis is gone?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Okay."

Donna looked at her confused. "Well… where is it then?"

The Master snorted. "You just told her not to tell you, idiot," he replied.

Donna glared at him. "Oi! Don't get clever in Latin to me, Misery Guts!" she snapped.

"I just did," The Master pointed out.

Rose sighed before she ran up to the man who Donna spoke to. "Excuse me! There was a big, blue wooden box...just over there. Where's it gone?"

The man shrugged. "Sold it didn't I?"

Rose's eyes widened. "WHAT! But it's mine!" she exclaimed.

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 sesterce for it," the man replied rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Rose bit her lip. "Well… who did you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius. If you want to speak to him, He's on Foss Street. Big villa… can't miss it."

Rose sighed in relief. "Thanks!" she then ran around a corner before running back to the man with a confused look on her face. "Why did he want a big blue wooden box for?"

….

"I found it! Foss Street, this way!" Rose said to The Master and Donna before she turned and started to run to the street.

Donna shook her head. "No, I've found this big sort of amphitheatre. We can start there. Then we need a bell… hang on… have they invented bells yet?" Donna babbled.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want a bell?"

Donna looked at The Master incredulously. "To warn everyone of course! To start the evacuation. When does Vesuvius erupt? When's in due?"

"It's 79 AD, 23RD of August which makes Volcano Day tomorrow," Rose replied seriously.

Donna sighed in relief. "Plenty of time. We can get everyone out easy."

"Yeah, except we're not going to," Rose interrupted as she went to grab Donna's hand.

But Donna didn't budge. "This is what you do Rose. You save people," she whispered.

Rose shook her head. "Nope. Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in time. Disturb it and nasty things happen. I can't stop it. And neither can he," she added, pointing at The Master who rolled his eyes.

Donna growled. "What, you're in charge?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "Turned into a Time Lady, got a Time Lord beside me. Time machine, yeah!"

"Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

Rose huffed. "You stand in the marketplace and announce the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old fortune telling lady! Now, come on. Tardis, we are getting out of here before we perish!" she snarled before she stalked off while The Master stood there smirking at the two of them.

Donna glared at Rose's back. "WELL I MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT BLONDIE!"

Rose glared back. "I BET YOU WILL!"

Donna looked at The Master who shrugged and followed Rose. Donna looked back at the people around her with a sad expression before she ran after the two Time Lords.

None of them noticed a woman wearing a red cloak and had hands drawn on the back of her eyes were spying on them.

….

Rose ran into a villa, completely made from marble and was decorated when the Earth started to shake again. She saw a marble statue of a head about to fall down but her quick reflexes made her save it from breaking. A middle aged man around forty years old came up to her with a relief expression.

"Thank you, kind lady. But I'm afraid business is closed today. I am expecting a very important visitor."

Rose grinned and shook the man's hand. "Well, that's us. Important visitors!"

The man frowned. "Who're you?"

"I am… Julia and this is Adela and the man with us is Archelaus," Rose replied quickly. The Master raised his eyebrow at the name but smirked.

"Quite unusual names," The man commented.

Rose shrugged. "That's us. Very unusual."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

Rose was now the one frowning, trying not to look at the Tardis which was now in the hallway. "And that trade would be…"

The man stood proud. "Marble. Lucius Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

Rose nodded and took out the psychic paper. "That's good. Really good actually. We're the marble inspectors," she lied walking into the room where she saw a boy of sixteen drinking wine, clearly with a hangover and an older woman which was his mother.

"…By the gods of commerce, an inspection," the mother muttered. "I'm so sorry My Lady. I do apologize for my son," she added before taking the wine from the boy and poured it into the pool of water.

"Oi!" the boy exclaimed angrily before nursing his head.

The man walked towards his family. "This is my good wife, Metella. I… I must confess, we're not prepared for a…"

Rose smiled kindly at him. "I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about. Though, that object looks rather like wood to me," she said spotting the Tardis and walked towards it with Donna and The Master following her.

"I told you to get rid of it," Metella hissed to her husband.

"I only bought it today," Caecilius said, sounding apologetic and distressed.

Rose looked like she was inspecting the Tardis and gave him a smile. "I'm sure it's fine but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection."

Donna turned to Rose with a pointed look. "Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Julia?" she asked.

Rose groaned inwardly. She should've known that Donna wouldn't give up. Rose shrugged. "I have no idea what you mean, Adela."

Donna turned to the family with a smile. "Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son... Don't you think they should get out of town?"

Caecilius frowned. "Why would we do that?" he asked.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance while The Master rolled his eyes as he hopped on one foot before switching to another.

"Well, the volcano for starters," Donna tried to explain.

The family looked at one another confused before turning to Donna.

"What?" Caecilius asked, puzzled.

"The volcano."

"What's that?"

Donna sighed. "That great big volcano right on your doorstep."

"Oh, Adela, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet," Rose said before she led Donna and The Master to the shrine. "They don't know what Vesuvius is," she hissed to Donna as she dipped her fingers in cold water and flickered at the carving of a household god. "The top hasn't got blown off. It's just a mountain to them. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow anyway."

Donna growled. "Oh that's brilliant. So they learn a new word as they die," she spat sarcastically.

Rose glared at Donna. "Donna, stop it!" she hissed.

Donna glared back. "Listen, you may be a Time Lady now and are acting all high and mighty but you ain't telling me to shut up!" she growled. "That boy…" she turned to the boy behind her. "How old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow he gets burnt to death."

"And that's my fault?"

"Right now yes!"

"If you two are done, there's an old man about to come in soon," The Master said loudly which made the two of them turn.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government," a servant said, standing up straight.

"Quintus, stand up!" Metella snapped quietly at her son who stood up with a groan.

Caecilius walked over to the man and held out his hand. "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house."

Lucius didn't do anything but stare at him with an expressionless face. "The birds are flying north... and the wind is in the west," he said.

Caecilius frowned in confusion and withdrew his hand. "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" he asked, still puzzled.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow," Lucius replied.

"There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius asked his wife as she walked by his side.

"Never," she breathed in awe. "It's an honour," she added as ducked her head slightly.

"Oh, pardon me sir, I have guests. This is Julia, Adela and Archelaus," he introduced, motioning to the trio standing near the Tardis. Donna and Rose waved while The Master nodded his head.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius said cryptically.

The Master snorted. "But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark."

Lucius smirked slightly. "Ah! What is the dark other than an omen of the sun?"

The Master shrugged. "I concede that every sun must set... but the son of the father must also rise," he added after Lucius looked smug.

Lucius frowned slightly. "Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning."

The Master thought about it. "Wel, I've learned many things."

"Don't mind him, he doesn't want to interrupt the status quo," Rose interrupted. "The three of us will be off in a minute."

The Master and Rose grabbed Donna's arms and dragged her to the Tardis when she refused to go.

"…It's ready, sir. The moment of revelation. And here it is..." Rose looked back and saw a square piece of marble. But the design on it looked very familiar. "Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asked and Rose stopped walking.

Lucius nodded with a smirk. "As the rain pleases the soil," he replied.

Rose frowned as she walked over with Donna and The Master following her. "Oh, well that's certainly different. Who designed that then?"

Caecilius looked at Rose. "My lord Lucius was very specific," he answered.

"Where did you get the pattern from?" The Master demanded.

Lucius glared at him. "On the rain of mist and wind."

Donna frowned. "Hang on… that looks like a circuit," she muttered to Rose.

Rose nodded. "Made of stone," she agreed.

"… You mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna asked Lucius, confused.

Lucius nodded. "That is my job... as City Augur."

Donna raised her eyebrow. "What's that then, like the mayor?"

Rose sighed. "Oh, you must excuse my sister, our parents got separated. She got raised in… Barcelona," she lied. She didn't know why she used that place. Probably cos The Doctor kept promise to take her there, but it never happened. She turned to Rose while The Master was keeping his gaze on Lucius. "This is an age of superstition... The augur is paid by the city to have certain visions. Don't disrespect them," she hissed and Donna nodded.

"They're laughing at us," a female voice said which made Rose, Donna and The Master, along with everyone turn to see a woman with brunette hair walking in the room. "Those three… they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us."

"What! No we're not!" Rose said.

The Master frowned. "How could she know though?" he whispered to Rose who shrugged.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours," Metella apologized walking over to her daughter.

"By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her?" Quintus asked, horrified.

Caecilius glared at his son. "Not now Quintus!" he growled.

Quintus looked at his father. "But she's sick. Just look at her."

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift," Lucius observed, quite bitterly.

Metella beamed at her daughter. "Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions," she replied proudly.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception," Lucius snapped.

Donna snorted. "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," she growled.

That was when the ground shook.

Lucius turned to Donna. "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you," he warned.

Rose frowned at the woman. "Consuming the vapours huh?"

"They give me strength," the woman replied, sounding distant.

Rose bit her lip. "It doesn't look like it to me."

"Is that your opinion... as a doctor's successor?" the woman asked making The Master look at her with surprise.

"What the hell did you say?" Rose breathed.

"Doctor, that's your friend Bad Wolf. You surpassed him," she replied before turning to The Master. "And you're a master… of everything. You call yourself, Noble," she added to Donna who took a step back.

Rose and The Master looked at each other in shock while Donna was confused.

Metella looked at her daughter nervously. "Now then Evelina, don't be rude," she said softly to her daughter.

Rose shook her head. "No it's alright. Continue."

"…You three come from so far away…" Evelina said.

"A female soothsayer in inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries," Lucius said rudely.

The Master snorted. "Not so fast old man. You've been outspoken by a girl."

Lucius glared at him. "Is that so… man from Gallifrey?" he asked.

"What?" The Master growled.

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

Donna looked between the two Time Lords. "Rose, Master, what are they doing?" she whispered.

"And you… Daughter of London," Lucius interrupted, turning to Donna.

Donna widened her eyes at the old man. "How do you know that?"

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth," he replied.

Donna shook her head. "But that's impossible."

Lucius turned to Rose. "Bad Wolf… he is returning…"

Rose frowned. "Who is? Who's he?"

Lucius ignored her and turned to Donna. "You… daughter of London … There's something on your back."

Donna's hand patted her back nervously and turned pale. "What does that mean?"

"And you master. You're not just a master, you're a Lord. A lord of Time… but you Rose Tyler, your real self is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the cascade of Medusa herself. You're more powerful than The Master of Time. You're the goddess of Time, big bad wolf," Evelina said as the ground shook once more and her eyes fluttered closed before she fainted.

"EVELINA!" Metella shouted and rush to her daughter's side.

….

After having a chat with Caecilius about the soothsayers and about their 'visions', The Master quickly discovered that they have been breathing the dust of Vesuvius. Rose and The Master found Quintus lying down and sipping wine lazily.

"Hey Quintus," Rose began and ignored the eye roll that the sixteen gave her. "This Lucius guy who thinks he owns the place, where does he live?"

"It's nothing to do with me," he replied in a bored tone.

Rose sighed as she walked up to him and pulled out a gold coin which made him sit up straight. "Let me try this again. This Lucius git… where does he live?"

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Ugh! luckily I had my files backed up so I didn't had to rewrite the story :)**

**Hope you all liked this chapter and more will be on the way. I PROMISE! **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks :)**


	5. Fires of Pompeii: Part 2

**Just A Bit Unlikely….**

_Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- The Battle (Narnia: The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe soundtrack)**

**- Gallifrey (Doctor Who: the end of time soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fires of Pompeii: Part 2….**

* * *

**Rose** and Quintus stalked quietly through many streets until the boy led her to a back window. When they snuck in, they found out that Quintus's father was being cheated out of the other marble makers, who made the same design as Caecilius did. Then Lucius came in and found them, accused Rose of making fun of the Gods. That was when the old man sent the guards on her. But Rose was quicker. She pulled his arm, only to reveal… that the arm was made of stone?

Rose groaned. "Seriously? Is it just me, or does every era I go to, someone has to be turned to stone?"

Quintus's eyes widened. "But he's… What?" he spluttered.

Rose snorted. "You sounded like The Doctor then," she mused.

"The work of the Gods," Lucius replied.

Rose rolled her eyes. "_Please_, it's bloody alien and you know it," she argued.

Quintus looked at Rose in shock. "But, his arm is made from stone!"

Rose nodded. "I noticed. He's 'armless enough though," she chuckled, remembering her first encounter with The Doctor. "Quintus… RUN!" she shouted and jumped out of the window with Quintus following her.

Ten minutes later, Rose and Quintus stopped in the middle of a deserted street. They were gasping for breath as Rose looked behind her.

"I think we lost them," she said, slightly gasping for air. "We should be safe now."

"But, his arm Rose… it's made from stone. Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina?" Quintus asked, horrified for his older sister.

Before Rose could answer however, a loud booming sound came from under them. But it wasn't the volcano.

Rose's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?" she breathed.

Quintus bit his lip. "Is it the mountain?"

Rose shook her head as she listened. "They're footsteps… by something huge… they're under us!"

"But that's impossible!" Quintus exclaimed.

Rose bit the inside of her lip. "We need to run again… like NOW!"

….

Half an hour later, Rose and Quintus found out that they were creatures made from stone and could breathe fire. The Master and Rose managed to hold it off by talking to it while Quintus and the servants rushed to get water.

"Rose!" Quintus shouted as they splashed water on the creature.

The creature seemed to freeze on the spot before it crumbled into pieces.

"What the bloody hell happened to make that thing come after us?" The Master snapped at Rose.

Rose shrugged. "Oh you know, the usual. Finding out the fortune telling man and get him to tell me about his plan. Didn't work though," she replied.

Caecilius looked at Rose and The Master in shock. "What was that thing?"

The Master scoffed. "Just a alien creature made from stone…"

Metella stepped forward, slightly shaken. "Julia, Rose or whatever your name is… you bring bad luck to this household."

Rose huffed in annoyance. "I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you gonna thank him?" she argued before turning to The Master while Metella hugged her son. "If there are aliens involved, it's a good thing we stayed then…" then she noticed that a certain loud mouth wasn't in the room. "Donna! Donna!"

The Master sighed heavily. "Great… now we got to save Fire Head," he groaned.

….

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Donna growled.

Here she was, held captive by some women in red cloaks and the bloody volcano will be erupting at any second. Great. The dark hair woman held a sharp knife and was seemed to be performing some sort of ritual.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath," Supurina said.

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you bloody dare!" Donna snapped.

Supurina glared at the woman. "You will be silent."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Listen sister, you might have eyes at the back of you hands. But you'll have eyes at the back of your head in a minute! LET ME GO!" she shouted.

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" Supurina finished as she raised her dagger above Donna's heart.

"Ha! Shutting up that monkey will be like getting my old buddy to stop eating bananas. It ain't gonna happen," a voice interrupted which made the cult of the sisterhood turn. Donna raised her head to see Rose and The Master leaning against the wall, looking bored.

Donna grinned as she sighed in relief and laid her head down.

"He still ate bananas then?" Rose asked in surprised.

The Master snorted. "I always thought that if he ate a million of them, he'd gave birth to one," he replied and Rose rolled her eyes.

"No man is allowed to enter the temple of the Sybil!" Supurina said.

Rose shrugged. "It's alright… just us girls. Don't mind him."

The Master grinned. "I met a Sybil once… ages ago… kinky woman she was. Blonde, sexy. Ah, good times. But I told her it wouldn't last and she said she knew."

Rose sighed as she stood at the alter that had Donna held captive "Can you shut up!" she said before looking down at Donna. "You alright there?"

"Oh never better," Donna replied sarcastically.

Rose smiled. "I like the Toga. It suits you," she added as she pulled out her sonic and freed Donna.

"Thanks. And the ropes?"

Rose grimaced. "Not so much."

"… What magic is this?" Supurina asked.

Rose snorted. "That's not magic. Let me tell you something far more interesting. The founder of this religion. Queen Sybil. She would be ashamed of all of you… all of her wisdom and insight, gone sour. Is that how you spread the word huh? On the blade of a knife?" she asked.

"Yes… a knife that now welcomes you!" Supurina growled, as she was about to stab Rose.

Then a new voice interrupted. "Show me this strange couple…"

"We're not a couple," The Mater and Rose protested as the women around them bowed.

"…. High Priestess! The strangers would defy us!" Supurina argued.

"Let me see. These two are different. They carry starlight in their wake"

Rose snorted. "Oh very good. Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

"The gods whisper to me…"

Rose bit her lip as Donna joined them. "Oh they have done far more than that. May I beg audience? Have a look at the High Priestess?"

The curtains came apart and Donna gasped in shock. "Oh my God! What's happened to you?" she asked in shock.

"The heavens have blessed me…"

The woman on the bed was made entirely out of stone. She looked like she was in pain.

Rose took a step forward. "If I might…" she trailed off as she motioned to the stone arm. The woman on the bed raised it and Rose took it gently in her hands. "Does is hurt?"

"It is necessary," came the reply.

"Who told you that?" The Master asked in amusement.

"The Voices."

Donna stepped forward. "Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina? Is that what's gonna happen to the rest of you?" she asked the women who were still on the floor, bowing.

Supurina rolled up her sleeve. "The blessings are manifold." Her arm was slowly turning to stone.

Donna touched her arm and turned to Rose. "They're stone!" she pointed out.

Rose nodded as she stood up. "Yep. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupted," she said to Donna before turning to the High Priestess. "But why?"

The woman frowned. "This word. This image in your mind, this volcano… what is that?" she hissed

Rose raised her eyebrows. "If you can see the future, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" she asked.

"High Priestess of the Sibylie!"

Rose shook her head. "No, I'm talking about the creature inside of you. The creature that's turning humans into stone… but what?"

The woman spluttered. "Your knowledge is impossible."

The Master snorted. "It's not impossible if you read. As the Master of Time… tell me who you are," he demanded.

The woman groaned and her voice changed. "WE ARE AWAKENING!"

Supurina gasped. "The voice of the gods!"

The cult started to chant and Rose and The Master quickly found out that it was an alien called the Pyrovile.

"…And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you… Bad Wolf!"

Rose shrugged and took out a water pistol. "I warn you. I'm armed," she said, aiming it at the High Priestess.

The Master turned to Donna. "Woman, get that grill opened," he said.

Donna glared at him and turned to Rose in confusion. "Where the hell did that…"

Rose huffed. "Get that thing opened," she replied and when Donna moved towards is, she turned to the High Priestess. "What are you doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so fast we were turned to dust."

"When was that though, seventeen years ago?" Rose asked.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

Rose's eyes widened. "Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up then. But why are you turning humans into stone? Why the psychic abilities?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

"But you can see through Time. It's unheard of for humans to receive that gift. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" The Master ordered.

Before the High Priestess could answer Donna grunted and a bang came through the room. "I got it!" she called.

"Well get down then!" Rose shouted.

"What down there?" Donna asked appalled.

The Master rolled his eyes. "That's what she said Fire Head," he snapped as he jumped down.

"Why can't the sisterhood see the volcano? Why is it being hidden from them?"

"Sisters! I can see into her mind. The weapon is harmless!" Supurina interrupted and the chanting stopped.

Rose sighed and shrugged. "Okay so it's harmless. But it still has got to sting," she said before she sprayed the High Priestess and made her escape with Donna.

….

"But if its aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it alright for you to stop it?" Donna asked as she, Rose and The Master were walking in the mountain of Vesuvius.

Rose shook her head. "It's still apart of history," she replied.

Donna frowned. "But I'm history to you. You saved me, back in 2008. You saved us all so why is that different?"

The Master huffed. "It's too complicated for you puny human brain."

Rose glared at him before turning to Donna. "Some things can change, but some things are fixed points in time. And that's Pompeii."

"How do you two know which is which?"

The Master sighed and turned to the annoying ape. "Because that's how Time Lords see the bloody universe. Every single second we can see what is, what was, what can never be."

Then he started to walk ahead and Rose followed him.

"Rose… how many people died?" Donna asked softly.

"Stop it!" Rose snapped.

"ROSE! How many people died?"

"Over twenty thousand!" The Master shouted.

Donna stopped and her eyes widened as Rose closed her eyes tightly.

"Is that all you can see Rose? All twenty thousand? And you think that's alright do you?" Donna hissed.

Rose sighed before a loud rumbling noise came. "They're know where here. Lets go!" she grabbed Donna's hand and started to catch up to The Master who was crouching down near some boulders.

"Bloody Hell. We're right inside the heart of Vesuvius," Rose swore as she glanced and the Pyrovile who looked like they were building something.

The Master frowned. "Rose, that thing must be how they arrived. Or what's left of it anyway."

"What could it be though? Gene bank? Prison ship? Torture chamber?" Rose guessed.

Donna looked around confused. "But why do they need a volcano? Maybe… it erupts and they launch themselves back into space or something?"

Rose shook her head. "I think it's worse than that?"

Donna gasped. "How could it be worse?"

….

The three of them ended up getting trapped inside of the ship, which turned out to be an energy converter.

"Well… can't you change it, with these controls?" Donna asked, feeling the heat from the Pyrovile and Vesuvius.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, course I can. But that's why the Soothsayers can't see the volcano, since they're won't be a volcano. Vesuvius will never erupt. The Pyrovile will use it to take over the entire world."

Donna bit her lip. "But you and The Master can change it back… right?"

Rose sighed and slumped down, looking defeated. "That's the thing though Donna. It's Pompeii or the world!"

Donna's eyes widened. "Oh My God!"

"It's not just history. It's me, I'll be the one killing all these people," Rose whispered as she moved the stone pieces.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rock. Maybe they can't be blown up," Donna pointed out.

The Master shook his head, a serious look on his face. "Nope. Wrong again. The volcano will explode with the force of a lot of nuclear bombs. None of us will survive this."

"Never mind us," Donna said softly.

Rose was shanking as her hands were on the leaver. "I can't do this. I just can't," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Then why don't I do it?" The Master offered.

Rose looked at him. "You sure?"

The Master snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time I did this. Plus you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Rose sighed and nodded and she took a step back as The Master pushed down the leaver.

That was when they were launched high into the sky and out of the mountain.

….

It turned out that Rose was right about the ship being an escape pod. Donna felt sick as she ran with The Master and Rose and looked at the men, women and children dying.

"YOU'VE GOT TO GO BACK. ROSE I'M TELLING YOU TO TAKE THIS THING BACK!" Donna shouted as the three of them were in the Tardis and Rose pressed some buttons and escaped the perishing blaze.

"Don't you think The Master and I had done enough? History is back in place and everyone dies," Rose spat as she licked her ashen lips.

"It's not fair," Donna sobbed.

"I know it's not," Rose muttered.

Donna looked at The Master with wide eyes. "But your planet. It burned?" she whispered.

The Master glared at Donna. "That's just it, you stupid ape. I can never go back to my past and save my planet. Not now, not ever!" he growled as he walked down the corridor and to his bedroom.

"Just someone, please Rose," Donna whispered.

Rose took one look at Donna and sighed.

….

They saved Caecilius and his family from the death of their hometown. The Master, Donna and Rose didn't know that they were made household gods to the family when they moved to Rome.

Rose couldn't help but wonder what The Doctor would do if he was in her position and in Pompeii. Would he have saved that family like she had?

**A/N: Sorry, so sorry I've kept you waiting. But I started my Tafe work yesterday so I've been busy with homework and working at the same time. Today was the only day I got to write this chapter. I hope you're happy with it, seeing as I rushed it up for you guys :)**

**Pretty please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Planet of The Ood: Part 1

**Just A Bit Unlikely….**

_Summary: Rose did what The Doctor failed to do. She saved The Master and cured the drums. Now The Master is a companion and when they bump into Donna Noble, you can bet that trouble will follow. But what happens when The Doctor returns, along with familiar enemies and friends? Sequel to Just One Second. AU of series 4 with a sarcastic Master. _

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**- Thalia's Story (Percy Jackson: sea of monsters soundtrack)**

**- Songs of Captivity and Freedom (Doctor Who: series 4 soundtrack)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Planet of the Ood: Part 1**

* * *

**The **Tardis was in flight as her occupants were being tossed around like a pancake inside. Donna was yelling as she held onto for dear life while Rose flipped a few buttons and pushed up a leaver. The Tardis stopped with a jolt, giving the three of them a chance to catch their breath.

The Master sighed tiredly. "You forgot to put the stabilizers on," he said.

Rose shrugged. "More fun this way," she defended while Donna was breathing heavily. She turned to her newest companion and grinned. "Set the controls to random. Don't know where we are, when we are or what planet we landed on…. Are you alright?" she asked when Donna kept glancing at the door.

"Terrified," Donna replied. "I mean history is one thing but an _alien planet_!"

Rose shrugged. "I can always take you home," she suggested.

_Can we?_ The Master asked Rose through their bond, but he got a glare as a reply.

Donna snorted. "Yeah, don't laugh at me."

Rose smiled. "I remember my first trip with The Doctor. He took me to the end of the Earth. Saw it got blown up and everything. It's not something you'd forget."

Donna's eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered.

Rose nodded. "Yep. I know exactly how you feel. The fear, the joy and the wonder. I still get that."

"After all this time?" Donna squealed.

"Yeah! Why do you think I keep going?" Rose retorted.

"Okay, you and me both," Donna said as she walked to the door while The Master and Rose grabbed their jackets. "This is barmy! I mean I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. Now I'm here. This is… I mean, it's… I dunno. It's all so… don't even know what the word is!" Then she stepped outside and Rose caught her saying under her breath. "Oh I definitely got the word now. It's freezing!"

"Brilliant, proper alien snow at last!" Rose cheered as The Master groaned.

"I'm getting snow on my jacket," he grumbled.

Rose huffed. "Do you have to complain about every little thing?" she snapped.

The Master shrugged. "Only way to pass the time."

Rose turned to Donna who came out and was now wearing a thick black jacket with a hoodie over her blue top.

"You alright there?"

"Yep."

"Comfy?"

Donna nodded.

"Can you hear anything inside that thing?"

"Pardon?" Donna asked jokingly which made Rose roll her eyes as Donna joined her and The Master.

A loud roar made the three of them look up and a huge red rocket came blasting past them.

"Bloody hell," Donna swore. "A real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. It's like you've got a box, and he's got Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going."

Rose frowned before she smirked as a thought came to her mind and she bent down to mold a snowball and threw it at Donna's head.

"OI!"

The Master rolled his eyes as Donna and Rose continued to throw snowballs at each other.

"Children," he muttered when two snowballs were thrown at his head. "Don't start a fight which you can't win!" he called out to them as the women ran away laughing.

….

The three time travellers kept walking until The Master and Rose stopped suddenly which made Donna freeze as well.

Rose frowned. "What's that?" she asked The Master who frowned as well.

"It's a song," he replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Donna shouted.

"Take down your hood Fire Head and stop shouting!" The Master snapped and Donna lowered her head.

"What is it?" Donna asked softly.

Rose frowned. "Can't you hear it? It's like a song… there it is!"

She broke into a run and ran towards a figure in the snow. The Master followed her at the and Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two outer space couple when she gasped as she caught up to the two Time Lords.

"What is it?" Donna asked as she saw what looked like a human body mixed with an alien octopus's head on the ground, half buried in the snow and barely alive.

"An Ood. It's called an Ood," Rose replied as she reached in her pockets and pulled out the stethoscope that her mum gave her when The Doctor regenerated_._

"But it's face…" Donna's voice trailed off as she stared at the thing in the snow.

"Donna, not right now, _please_," Rose huffed as she checked the Oods heart beat.

Donna bit her lip as she knelt down next to the alien. "Sorry," she muttered.

Rose looked at The Master in confusion. "I don't know where the heart is. Does he even have a heart? Talk to him, keep him going," Rose said to Donna as she moved the stethoscope around the Oods chest.

Donna gently wiped the snow away from the Oods chest. "It's alright. We got you. Um… what's your name?" she asked.

"Designated Ood Delta 50," the Ood croaked, holding a glowing ball that was attached to his body.

Donna picked up the translation ball that the Ood and spoke into it. "My names Donna," she said.

The Master snorted. "You don't need to speak into it, Fire Head."

Donna looked a bit put out as Rose glared at the Time Lord before turning her attention to the Ood.

"He's been shot," Rose replied looking shocked.

"The circle…" the Ood said, still croaking.

Rose shook her head. "No. You shouldn't talk," she said.

"The circle must be broken…"

Rose frowned while The Master straightened up.

"Circle? What do you mean 'the circle must be broken' Delta 50?" he asked but the Ood closed his eyes.

When the Ood's eyes opened again, they turned red which made the three of them scramble back as the Ood growled before it fell limp and closed its eyes a final time.

"He's gone," Donna whispered as she walked forward to the Ood.

Rose took a step forward. "Careful."

Donna placed a hand on his chest and wiped the snow away. "There you go, sweetheart," she said quietly. "We were too late… what do we do? Do we bury him?" she asked Rose.

The Master snorted. "This bloody snow will take care of that," he grumbled.

"Well… what's an Ood?" Donna questioned.

"They're servant for humans in the 42nd century. It was his song that The Master and I heard. His mind calling out for help."

Donna shrugged. "I couldn't hear anything. So he sung as he was dying…" she trailed off as she stood up.

"His eyes turned red."

"What doe that mean?"

"Trouble," Rose replied as the three of them walked away from the dead Ood. "The last time I saw them was when I was with The Doctor…. I guess you could say that there was this force, controlling them."

"What sort of force?"

"The Devil."

Donna snorted. "If you're bloody joking, I'll put my hood back up."

"Why would I be joking? The Doctor and I had to push him through a black hole. So it must be something different this time. Something close to where the Ood fell," Rose said with a frown when they found civilization.

….

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood-Sphere and isn't it freezing?" a ginning woman, dressed in a black suit and had her hair tied up neatly greeted the people walking towards her. "Here are your information packs with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex. My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vid-phone. Now if you'd like to follow me…"

Rose, Donna and The Master ran towards the woman.

"Sorry we're late. The guard let us through. We're Rose Tyler, Harold Saxon and Donna Noble…" Rose said quickly holding up the psychic paper.

"Representing the Noble Corporation, PLC Limited, Intergalactic…" Donna finished, almost like they said it a million times before.

Solana looked confused before she smiled. "Must have fallen off my list. I'm very sorry and it won't happen again. Here is your information pack. Vouchers inside," she said as she handed The Master the pack. "Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm."

That was when an alarm was heard.

"And what does that mean?" The Master questioned.

Solana gave a bright smile. "It's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way! Quick as you can!"

….

Ten minutes later, Donna Noble wanted to give her the famous Noble slap to someone. The buyers were shown different voices of the Ood and now they were being pigs.

Rose noticed that The Master was at some sort of controls and brought up a screen, showing different galaxies.

"Interesting. We're in the Ood sphere. The year 4126, the second great ape empire," The Master told Rose and Donna and Donna's mouth dropped open.

Donna gapped at the screen. "Rose, we're in 4126. I'm in the year 4136…"

Rose grinned with her tongue poking through her teeth. "Good, eh?"

Donna bit her lip. "What's the earth like now?"

Rose shrugged. "A bit full. I should take you to see New Earth. Went there twice myself. The downside the first time I went, I was possessed from 'the last human' and the other time I took Martha, only she got kidnapped and I had to rescue her."

The Master huffed. "That bloody Jones child," he muttered before he got a slap on the head by Rose, which made him scowl.

Donna laughed. "It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but... back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live… global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing."

Rose frowned. "… Why do I think that whenever I here the thing with the bees is odd?" she muttered to The Master who shrugged, still scowling at Rose.

"But look at us… we're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers or more like a virus?" Donna asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "I have no idea."

"What are the red dots then?"

"Ood distribution centers," The Master replied.

Donna looked like she was seeing red "Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" she growled as she walked to an Ood. "Um… sorry, but... Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

The Ood looked confused. "I do not understand, miss…"

"Why do you say, "miss"? Do I look single?" Donna asked curiously.

The Master sighed. "Get to the point woman," he hissed.

Donna nodded. "You can't have started like that. Before the humans what were you like?"

"The Circle," The Ood replied.

"What do you mean? What circle?" The Master asked.

"The Circle… the Circle is…"

But before the Ood could finish, Solana spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen. All Ood to hospitality stations, please."

All of the Ood left and Rose gave a tired sigh. "Seriously, I feel like we're in an Agatha Christie novel. Do you wanna take a detour?"

The Master nodded. "Anything is better than hanging around here."

"Donna?" Rose asked.

Donna frowned. "A Rough Guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me," she agreed smirking.

Rose grinned. "Lets go then…"

….

Half an hour later of walking up hills and ducking past security, Rose, Donna and The Master found a big iron gate that was locked. Rose smirked at Donna while The Master huffed as he watched Rose open it with her sonic while he still didn't have his laser screwdriver.

Rose noticed that they were in a place that wasn't for tourists. After climbing up some steps, they found themselves crouching on a hill in an open area, where Odd were marching and officers had whips and guns, watching them. An Ood fell down which made a officer whip it to make it stand.

Donna gasped in disgust. "Servant. They're practically servants," she hissed.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought, never asked…" Rose trailed off as memories of The Doctor came to her mind.

Donna scoffed. "That's not like you."

The Master grimaced. "I think I'm about to agree with an ape," he added.

"It's not my fault. I was knocked out and trapped in a rocket while The Doctor thought I was dead. But still… we let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one," Rose sighed.

A man in a business suit was walking hurriedly and was followed by an Ood and a man with a white coat.

"That looks like the boss," Donna pointed out.

Rose snorted. "We'd better stay out of his way then."

The Master shrugged and turned to Rose. "Ten quid if we run into him in fifteen minutes?" he bribed.

Rose thought about it and nodded. "Deal," she agreed, shaking his hand.

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4. Good news is that chapter 5 is done and I'm starting on chapter 6 already! Only cause it has Martha in it!**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it and don't forget to review :)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
